Lost In Humanoid City
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel Wakes Up In Humanoid City And He See's Its Abandoned!No One Is Seeming To Want Him There,They Say He's Not Welcome Anymore?Anymore?That Was His Only Question!And The Only One Who Seems To Accept Him Is A Creepy Blue Eyed Gir!
1. Ghost Town

Oh so sorry I haven't been writing much but this is a story I have head for a long time.

Declaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or Humanoid City, but I do own the idea of the story line.

A/N: Bill doesn't understand the language I just put the () So you can understand what they say without him understanding! Enjoy ^.^

* * *

I rested my head on my pillow, _to_ crazy of a day. Nice thing was that now that I was twenty-one I could drink anywhere I wanted to. That helped me through most of the dragging days. Was I an alcoholic? No, not at all, I just drank as much as any twenty-one year old around here. Actually I probably drank much less! I think it's because I have been drinking since I was about fifteen.

* * *

I opened my eyes they were heavy and felt very uncomfortable like someone was shining a light in them. I batted them to get used to the weird feeling on them. Breathing in I felt the thick musky air. It felt so thick, not like it was humid but the air was thick. It tasted like iron and made me feel kind of sick.

The ground below me was hard. Propping myself on my elbow I looked around.

_**STRAGEST THING EVER!**_

I was on a dark street. The sky looked like it was sunset. It was a variant orange, and the clouds a darker shade. I got up, I turned to the west and I saw the weirdest thing. It was like the moon was out, but it looked like there were two moons with multiple rings going around each reddish color crescents.

I started to walk. It looked like a major city, with sky scrapers, building made up of glass panels. If I wasn't so creeped out right now this place might actually be beautiful.

Now I was what looked like a ship yard. The old cracked ships bordering the dusty docks. I could tell that it had been abandoned.

I turned on my heel and started to walk back the other way. There were sidewalks, billboards (with nothing on them) street lights. And right in front of me, looked like a theater.

A low sound was coming from it so I took the chance to try to get in. Even thou it was boarded up I just unhooked a piece of crowbar and the door fell to the ground.

_Well I broke that!_ I thought. I walked down the aisle to open a door and it was a theater. There was girl with a black acoustic guitar sitting there playing.

She sensed my presence and looked up her light blue eyes looked up to me. She brushed he long wavy blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"What are you doing above?" She asked putting the guitar down and running of the stage to me. I cocked my head to the side. Her eyes grew wide as she came closer. "Bill?" I took a step back.

_How did she know my name_?" She quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the stage. Grabbing the guitar in one hand as we ran. She led me behind the curtain till there was a dark spot in the middle of the room behind the stage.

"Just jump," She told me jumping in the hole. I didn't know whether to, or not. But I didn't know what else to do. Holding my breath I jumped.

It seemed as if I had been falling forever but once I landed the ground was soft and the light was dim, just enough so I could make out some things. It was like a ghost town down here too! But much more old fashioned.

Then she appeared out of the musky light. "Fallow me!" She said as she started running down the dust streets or pathway or something like that!

I started running after her, but she turned a corner and I tripped over my own two feet. I got up and then looked to see where she was, she was standing right there tapping her foot at me.

She then led me to an old shack looking place. "Mebane!"(Mother) She called "Un cel brenkaj jla jla!" (Come see He's back, back!"She said until a much older woman stepped around the corner. She looked a lot like the girl but her old age and much thinner sauté made her appear different.

The old lady came up to. Then she slapped me.

I grabbed my face "Ow!" I said, well I started to wonder whether I was welcome in the place. "What has brought you back?" The old lady said stamping her foot. "Uh?"

The younger one looked at me like I was crazy. "Mebane? I think he forgot,"(Mother)

"Mebane? Is that your name?" I asked but my answer was another slap to the face.

"NO! And don't you are not call me that!" she yelled. I stood there silent for a moment until the younger one spoke.

"Well since you forgot, I am Fiona, and this is my mother Dana-Berea , how could you,"-Her mother cut her off.

"Sensue jendue" (Silent child) the old… uh Dana-Berea said.

"Listen closely, Bill Kaulitz, Do you remember the name Humanoid City?" She asked.

How could I forget it's the name of the tour, and also the layout of the website. Now I get it! This was Humanoid City! That's why it looked so, so familiar. But I had no idea why they say I forgot.

"Yea uh it's the tour we finished awhile ago," She frowned at me. "How did you get back here, you are no longer welcome!"

I paused, she would ask me a question than just jump to another without explaining!

"Mother," Fiona broke in her soft voice echoing of the walls of the broken down house. "He doesn't remember, let me explain to him, let me keep to him for a few days till he is, bahtue" I didn't understand the last part, actually I had no idea what she was trying to day.

"Donta beian, teka" (Very Well, go) She nodded towards the door and Fiona grabbed my hand and led me out

She was leading me back the way we had come.

"Plairfa!"(Wait!) I cringed at the high pitched sound that rung in my ears. When all of a sudden a boy just as pale and sickly looking as Fiona and her mother, appeared from a balcony above. He jumped over the railing and landed perfectly on the ground in front of us. She quickly let go of my hand. "Jon, brenkaj jla!"(Jon, he's back!) She said going up to the much taller green eyes boy whose brown hair reached to about the same length, besides not being a hobbit they looked quite a bit alike!

He eyed me. "That's the problem!" He scoffed. So he could speak English! Or German whatever I was speaking! Now I wondered what the problem was.

"What's the problem?" I asked looking at the two. He came up to he was about an inch or two taller than me and by the looks of the pythons on his arms I could guess he was stronger too.

"Listen you're the problem here!" I shoved me and a gasp came from Fiona. "Heterori!"(Stop)She screamed at the guy. "Brenkaj, tal bascc!"(He doesn't remember!) He looked at me, even though I had no idea what they were saying to each other I could tell he was shocked.

"Ta kier bejen terr freero"(_Don't_ let him out of sight!) Whatever it was he said it sounded like a warning or a threat of some sort.

She grabbed my hand again and led me to where I had jumped. "You'll be safe beyond here," Then she led me to a place where it looked like it was outskirts of town.

"Were we going?" She smiled. "I live after the area, not far from here,"

* * *

So yes I'm sorry if you are confused! It will get clearer. So How do you think this should go I have some ideas but inspiration is always good! So please review cuz I haven't written anything like this for a while so I'm a little rusty!

I have a lot of ideas and one of them is at the moment right a bunch of one shots based of their songs, so I'm taking requests for what song!

OMG Problem! My Friend's Crush just asked me to his school dance what do I do!


	2. History

**So yea! New Chapter, So how are you all! I'm fantastic! Lol Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

She was now running towards the darkened land that seemed to be barren until a small cracked down house appeared in the dust path. The windows had been boarded up and the wood that it was made up of was cracked with many holes.

I could guess this was her house.

She kicked the door and it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Donra, Fiona" (Hello Fiona) Came a voice, the last bit of color slipped from her face. She was a white as snow and the look on her face was terrified. She gulped and stepped it but gave me a glance that said run.

"Don't go anywhere, Bill." The cool calm voice said noticing her glance. I stepped through the door to where a girl with grey eyes sat. A small fire lamp lit her face showing her sheen black hair crossed her face. She was kept much better than her surroundings.

If this were a movie I would say she was evil.

"Leave us, you Android!" Fiona yelled. "Very well," Her still cool voice stated. Walking out of the house she looked at a vase that stood there. Her quick nimble fingers pushed it over shattering into a million pieces. Then she was gone.

I stood in confusion as the girl next to me's face turned to dismay.

"Leave," She whispered. I stood there

"I said leave!" She yelled. I was confused and I was unsure.

She gazed at me like a dear in head lights. "Did you not hear me?" Her hushed voice asked. I nodded.

"Then do you listen, if you did you would not be in the situation! We would not be here! We would be above, living happy and free. But know you…you left us all alone and you don't even remember! Do you even know who that was?"

"An android?" I guessed

"Shie!" She yelled I could tell it was an insult. She scoffed.

"Here!" She through a large blanket at me. "Sleep on the damn floor for tonight!" I was shocked, mostly because I had no idea that she could swear.

"It would be nice to know what's going on?" I asked but she shot me a death glare.

"Let me clean the glass, than I might explain!" She went to the floor to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass. I went down to her level and started to help but she slapped my hand away.

"No!" She said

"Just a warning, if you see anyone who looks close to that; black hair and grey eyes stay away! They're evil. I think I know why she was here. She was after you, she knew you're back. She asked continuing to pick up the glass and placing it in a small bowl to the side of her.

"Know," She said finishing putting the last piece of glass in the jar. She picked up the jar and put it on a small table that was in the corner.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded no. "Good because I have scarcely any food and sharing would starve me even more," I was shocked that the one who had seen so kind and so happy seemed to become more and more bitter. Like a snow storm that just gets colder and colder as it goes.

She went to what looked like a counter and grabbed a small piece of…of a fruit? I don't know it was strange looking.

I started to take the blanket she gave me and lay it on the floor.

"I guess I should tell you what is going on," She sighed handing me a tattered pillow. I put it next to the blanket.

"The city was magnificent! So beautiful, the orange sky was never heavy and so thick like they are now. Everything was so perfect. You and your brother were ruling with Georg and Gustav, but of course the twin's power was more powerful than anyone else's! It was amazing how you ruled with power and just like nothing would blow you down."

She paused as if someone had just knocked the wind out of her.

"Then Tom fell to the Android, Georg and Gustav went missing, till you were the only one left. Without the power of Tom you turned you fell under a spell set on by the lead Humanoid. _They_ were setting you up against each other, if you guys destroyed each other then who would be left? With you all out of the way and Androids and Humanoids would take over and ruin the city you started."

My head was pounding in confusion. This was so much to take in and I felt like it was unreal.

"But every time they thought you and Tom would kill each other you would fall back. So they decided to take the spell off you, and try to kill you. And the Androids did the same to Tom. But you were gone the next day when they came to kill you. And Tom, we don't know what happened to him we think he is with Georg and Gustav, if they are not dead."

I felt sick. "I think the Android is after you! And I am sure that the Humanoid will be after you! That is why we were forced to come and live below." She bowed her head down. "I am sorry for acting so bearce, it was like you had abounded us! When I saw you at the stage I was shocked I have to ask were where you? I mean before?"

"I…I… do not remember." I was shocked my mind was whipped clean. I thought back to thinking of Germany, America, and life there. It was foggy like something had put clouds in front of my mind.

She grabbed my hand. "We will find the way out," she said.

"The gates to above are closed by now, no droid of any kind will be here, they are cast out when the gates shut, but morning might just be a different story," I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "A ruler should not sleep on the floor, he should be honored." Pulling me towards a latter in the back she led me up and she climbed up signaling me to fallow. Once I arrived at the top it was a sleeping chamber.

"It is much warmer up here at night, then down below."

She came up to me, putting her hands on each side of my cheek she stared. It said so many things. Like it said I cannot believe what has just happened. "Ber den yelunu," (You Have been missed)

She hung her arms around my neck then rested her head against my chest. I felt a zolt of strange energy run down my spine. I jumped back looking at her. Her face worried.

"Take off your shirt," She told me.

"W-w-what?" She rolled her eyes and reached for the hem pulling it up over my head. Then she looked at my chest. Her lip started to quiver.

"Look to your heart," I stared down at the scar that was zigzagging across my chest. She traced her finger across it and it hurt, like Hell. "Ow," I told her and she frowned.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered her eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Better then what I was doing, my mind was just blank _so_ confused!

**

* * *

**

HEY! Wooowhooo! So how are you guys? I'm doing pretty good! If you want to hear why? Just go to the new chapter of my other new story

_**The Twins Next Door**_**It'll explain why! But um yea I hope you guys like it, I think I'm going to do the whole Three Reviews, New Chapter deal yea know, what I do with my other stories! XD **

**So some inside scoops! **

**Who Loves The New Song Hurricanes and Suns, I personally LOVE IT!**

**I'm working on a Tokio Hotel Christmas special! YEAH!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to people in America!**

**Do other countries have Thanksgiving?( I know Canada Dose but do others?"**

**So Please Review!**

**Love**

**-GG **

(OH! And I want requests from people to write stories! That would be good! Just PM me)


	3. The Third Gate

"What do you mean 'what did they do to you'" She looked up to me, the worry in her blue eyes were intense that I felt like I might break under the gaze. It told me that something was very wrong.

She grabbed my arm quickly and looked at my arm. Then to my other. "Where is it!" She questioned . Actually it was more like she was begging for the answer. "Where is what?"

She pulled up my arms. "Its gone! Your freedom 89' is gone!" She shrieked. I looked to both of my arms thinking in my mind she was a loon, but the second I laid eyes on my arm I was just as worried. It _was_ gone!

"What the hell!" I said, in all my mind I wondered how could I lose a tattoo, its impossible!

"We need to get above, I don't care if the gates are closed I know how to get up." She swung her legs over the edge then jumped off of the chamber. I tried to do the same, but unfortunately I landed in a pile on the floor. A quick smile glinted in her eyes but soon enough they were back to being the worried and fearful eyes.

She clasped the the large piece of wood that acted as a door and she scooted it just enough so that we could both get through.

She started running back to the town. There were no lights in any windows and no trace of life.

"Jon," she whispered softly and the boy who had jumped out earlier now stood in front of us.

"Fiona, what are you doing out?" He asked. He sounded rude and like a snot! "We need to get above, and I know, you know where the key is to the gate!" He looked over to me and disgust filled his sickly face.

He walked up to me and shoved me.

"Hey!" Fiona yelled at the top of her lungs. Trying to get the taller boy away from me. "Make one more move towards him and I swear I will have my mother put a spell on you and with that curse you shall die!"

He turned around and face her the same pure look of disgust on his face. "Oh have your witch of a mother curse me, why don't you just do it! Better yet, have you ever thought about cursing the Android? Or the Humanoid? NO! You haven't if you would just use your witch craft on them we wouldn't be starving down here!"

She looked on him. "You know I cant do anything on _them_, since they are not full human it is impossible,"

"And you are nothing but!"

She grabbed him by the shirt. "Benti, kit ven me jlan"(Listen, they have stolen his heart) Great she was using that language again! He looked to me his eyes were large shocked.

"We're doomed," he sighed and Fiona let go of his shirt. "We need the key!" she said again her voice more stern. He nodded. "I'll take you to the third gate, its the most abandoned .

He started to walk the opposite of the way were just running. Soon he lead us to a place where the town was so far in the distance that if I put my thumb in front of it, it wouldn't even be visible.

Taking the weird lighter thing out of his pocket her flickered it and a bright florescent light flew from it igniting the sky in a full forge of colors.

"Quite," someone said in my ear but when I looked around Fiona and Jon were working on the gate. "Stay still," I quickly stiffened.

"Bill come on lets go the gate is opened," Fiona said softly gesturing her hand so that I would come along.

"Don't move," The voice said again.

I tried to fight it but when I started the voice yelled.

"I warned you!"

I felt my breath leave me as if someone had just knocked the wind out of me.

I walked again and nothing happened. This was strange but I walked to Fiona.

"Stay very still and don't speak," She said softly then she begun "We were forced under; the ground

was unyielding here, and above. Now take us to the iron raze, where the Droids rule." And in a flash of an eye we were above!

"Oh my-" I turned around to face Jon who hadn't finished his sentence. "Oh my God!" Fiona shrieked running to Jon who was lying an the street, a pool of blood forming around his head.

"Mebane, Mebane, gran me tanzer."(Mother, Mother save his soul) She cried out and in another flash he was gone.

She looked up to me and gave me a smile and a frown at the same time. "Were is he?"

"With my mother, I sent him there," So she was a witch too? I had some what guessed that but her mother was? Actually I wasn't shocked by that at all she seemed kinda like a witch.

"OW!" She screamed I look to her but nothing seemed different. She kept repeating that and twitching each time. She looked as if something was punching her from the inside till she was in so much pain she was driven to the ground.

When she looked up to me her eyes were so pained and full of tears that it looked as if the pain was so bad she could die.

"Run" were the words that escaped her quivering lips. I looked at her and she meant it. So I did. Yes, I know I was a cowered I left the girl there, but if she said run I would, but soon enough every thing went blank.

When I opened my eyes I was in a large room. I looked around right in front of my eyes was a girl with black hair and bright red eyes. The fist thing that ran through my mind was that she was an Android but her red eyes made me remember that the androids all had gray eyes. She had hair that was long and sheen. She was wearing all black, a short dress with leather boots that went well to her thy. I also got the vibe she was evil!

Then I looked to my wrists they were bonded to a pole that was held by two guys that looked much like the girl: black hair, red eyes, pale, only difference was they looked more masculine.

I then looked to the sides there was purple and black drapes hanging around a dark shade of gray. The the thing that caught my eye, was a picture of me. _I_ looked evil! There was an eclipse going on in the back round, I had my dreads and the city's lights were ablaze.

"Hello Bill," The girl said un-crossing her legs that were hung over the thrown like chair she was sitting on.

"I warned you, you should have stayed still, but no, you chose not to. I guess we would be in this situation some time before the night was at end. You really should have stayed inside till morning. I guess it is not your fault, since Fiona isn't the smartest witch around." She shook her head then came up to me.

Taking my chin under her finger she tilted my head up to meet her gaze. Her red eyes burned literally burned I felt like as if I was burning in the debs of hell. I cringed, it racked my body I tried to move but the pain rendered me motionless.

"You can't escape it, just like your brother couldn't escape the gaze of the Android." At that moment my heart broke, my brother was dead, they had killed him!

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted through the pain. She smiled at me and removed her eyes from mine. "No,no, _we_ had nothing to do with killing Tom," I lowered my head. I had nothing! NOTHING! My twin was dead, which meant Georg and Gustav were dead too!

"And soon, I will never have to worry about you!" She walked back over to the chair and sat down with an evil smirk on her face.

I heard a loud scream. "Bring her in," She sighed putting her head in one hand, like she was ashamed. Soon they pushed Fiona in. Letteraly pushing her in. She was gagged and her hands were bound behind her back.

Blood was stained on her. Her eyes were weak, she was obviously tired. She looked on the verge of passing out at any moment.

The girl came up to her and lifted her chin up with her finger, like she had done to me.

"You look tired," She commented. She still had the blank expression on her face. Then she slapped Fiona, a small wine escaped her mouth, not much of one, but I was sure she had. She hung her head down, she was too weak to keep it up.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Heyyy! How are you guys? I'm Kinda Bored... So Howz to think this is going? I'm not getting many reveiws so I think I might discontinue this story... If you want me to keep writing please review! I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about the stories I write so please review

**Love**

**-GG**


	4. Locked Up

The tall humanoid then walked over to me grabbing my chin then smacking me across the face. I cringed as I felt her long claw like nails dig into my cheek. When she was done her eyes were looking at me but no burn came from them.

"You could have been the best leader; you could have ruled over everybody, you could have ruled without your brother, you could have been great." She then knocked me in the head. I felt my head pound hard right after the impact. "But now, you just had to be good, you had to have love in you, you had to be in love with," She stopped talking and kicked me in the groin. I yelled but she just kicked me again but in the side this time.

"Go to hell," I told her but she responded by spiting in my face.

"You're already in it!" then all went black.

When I opened my eyes my whole body was wracked with pain, but mostly my head it was throbbing and I felt like I would puke at any moment because of how sick in made me feel. When I looked around I noticed that there was Fiona chained like a dog. She was blindfolded and her whole body stained with blood.

I looked at my own body only my hands were cuffed but I was free to move around. I slowly and steadily tried to get up but fell down and a load moan escaped my mouth- the pain was even worse in my legs. When I looked at them they were covered in blood so I crawled over to her. She smiled at me through the gag.

I lifted my hand sup and took the gag out of her mouth. "Why in the world would you come back to this place? You should have stayed were you were." She said in a whisper too weak to say anything louder. I then took off her blindfold and her eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked over her skin was practically blue and red from blood stain and bruises. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "It's not me I'm worried about, they're going to kill you Bill." She sobbed.

I stayed there in shock, not knowing what else to do. "I guess everyone dies at some point, it all happens for a reason."

"That's a lie!" she yelled through the tears. "You shouldn't have to die! U don't need to die, you don't deserve to die! I want you to live when you had your heart and soul you were the sweetest person in the world."

"What do you mean when you say I had my heart and soul?"

"I know why you have that scar on your left rib cage, right now you don't have your heart It's not beating because it's not there, but have your soul they took it and that's why you were so evil before but I guess you got it back somehow and they need your soul so they can rule."

I had to think that over for a moment it didn't seem possible that my heart was missing but when I put my hand over to where my heart should be there was nothing I had no pulse.

"They could stab your heart and kill you but then they would have to track down your soul and who knows how long that could take."

I held my head this sure wasn't helping my head ace. "Can we focus on something happier please?"

She nodded. "I don't know if anything could be happy right now," She sighed when she spoke like she had lost all hope.

Her breathing quickened but soon stopped all together. I stood there shocked as her blonde hair turned completely white, eyes turned a color that was like sand, and all the bruises on her skin all fell away and her skin became white.

Motionless I stood as she then started saying something, something I didn't understand. Her voice grew louder and more un-auditable until the voice cracked. She then closed her eyes to reopen them with them back to the same blue but her hair and skin stayed white.

She took in a breath and looked to me. "They're alive at least Georg is! He's close he wants to help." I stood there shocked not knowing what else to do.

"Did you just have an exorcism or something?" I asked but all she did was continue smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry I almost gave up hope! We're not going to die! We are going to live all in peace someday and you will get your heart back! Humanoid city will be restored to what it once was it will be beautiful. The flowers will bloom like they used to. Oh we had the most beautiful flowers here, and the most innovative building, and the water, the water was the most amazing so pure and fresh!"

I smiled, but she kept rambling on, I wish I knew what she was talking about, from what I had seen Humanoid City is now a dead city with no remains and it used to be the darkest and most evil place from what the pictures told me, it seemed hard to believe that this place was once beautiful.

"Oh Bill?" Came a voice that made chills run down my back. I looked up to a doorway that I had not noticed before and there she stood boots up to her thigh and her dress short, with eyes red. She had a crooked smile on her face.

The worst thing what was held in her hand, it was a long knife with blood already on it, I just had to wonder whose blood it was.

She walked with a swagger that no human could possibly have it was prideful and there was nothing that could complex how it was it was plain perfect.


End file.
